Uncle Nicky's Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and his family help Nick celebrate his birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Happy birthday George Eads! And happy birthday to my brother-in-law tomorrow :)**

**Since Jackson's help celebrate his father's and Ecklie's birthdays, and I mentioned he drew a picture for Sara's birthday in my story "It's Okay," I thought it would be cool for him to celebrate his Uncle Nicky's birthday. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes breathed a heavy sigh as he finished paperwork on a case the team had just closed. As much as he loved being a CSI, he didn't like paperwork. And he looked forward to spending a weekend at home, maybe taking Sam to the park or to play with his godson Jackson.

He arrived home and saw Greg's car in his driveway, wondering what his friend was doing at his house. When he got out of his car, he smiled when he heard Jackson's voice.

"Dere he is, daddy! Come on!"

Nick smiled as he watched Jackson climb out of his car seat and bound out of the car as soon as Greg opened his door. Jackson smiled and rushed to his favorite uncle.

"Uncle Nicky!"

"Hi!" Nick said with a laugh as he lifted the happy boy in his arms. "Hey, Jackson! I was just thinking about you."

"You were?"

"Mm-hmm. I was wondering if you want to go to the park with me and Sam tomorrow."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! But not today."

Nick looked at his godson, confused. Then he saw Greg holding a small box. He looked at Jackson, who was smiling widely.

"Uncle Nicky, don't you know what today is?"

Nick smiled as Greg approached them. "I told Jacks it's your birthday."

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "An' we got you some presents!"

"You did?" Nick asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah! An' Aunt Sara an' mama gunna come over, too!"

Sure enough, Sara and Morgan pulled into Nick's driveway. They smiled as they saw Nick, Greg and Jackson.

Jackson smiled and waved. "Dere dey are! Dey wanna wish you a happy birthday too!"

As tired as Nick was before, he loved seeing Jackson and his CSI family. And he loved that Jackson just wanted to wish him a happy birthday. He welcomed everyone into the house for snacks.

Sam got up and greeted everyone. Jackson happily petted his canine pal. "Sam, did you wish Uncle Nicky a happy birthday?"

Nick laughed softly. "I think he did."

Greg smiled at his son with the happy dog. "You know, Nick...I'm sorry to just barge in with everything. But when I told Jacks it was your birthday, he just had to come over."

"Aw," Nick said with a warm smile. "It's fine, really. I haven't seen Jackson in a couple of days, and was just thinking about inviting him to the park with me and Sam tomorrow."

"Jackson wanted you to have a party," Morgan explained as she set a platter of vegetables on the dining room table.

"Yeah! You gotta have a party for your birthday!" Jackson happily told Nick.

"I do?" Nick asked with a grin as he lifted Jackson into his arms. Jackson giggled as Nick tickled his ribs.

"And we've even brought presents," Sara said, handing Nick a gift card.

"Oh, thank you," Nick said with a smile. "This is one of my favorite restaurants, Sara. Thanks."

"An' you can bring home some steak for Sam," Jackson happily told him.

At the mention of steak, Sam's ears perked up. "I think he likes that idea," Greg told them.

Everyone enjoyed snacks and sandwiches and seeing Jackson play with Sam. Nick had to admit he was enjoying having everyone over, even after a long case at work.

Jackson clambered up on the couch between Nick and Greg. "Uncle Nicky, we got you chocolate cake, cause dat's da bestest."

"You think so, huh?" Nick asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah! But we can't give any to Sam."

"No, that would give him a tummy ache." Nick smiled as Sam patiently sat in front of his young friend. Leaning over to Jackson, he said, "I think he wants some of your sandwich."

Jackson giggled. "Sam, you gotta wait so I can eat my sammich." The dog whined softly and watched Jackson.

Greg smiled as Jackson ate his sandwich and chatted with Nick and Sam. He took the last bite of his roast beef sandwich and winked at Jackson. "You don't think he'd want the last bite of my sandwich, do you, Jacks?"

Before Jackson could answer, Sam whined at Greg. Jackson and Nick laughed. "I fink he does, daddy!" Jackson said with a big smile. He laughed as Greg gave the bite to Sam, and the dog eagerly ate his treat. "He likes it, daddy!"

Nick laughed softly. "Yeah, he does." Everyone smiled as Jackson chatted with Sam about his day and how happy he was to help Nick celebrate his birthday.

Greg smiled as Nick watched and chatted with Jackson. "You sure you don't mind us coming over?"

Nick smiled at his great friend. "It's fine. And thanks for remembering my birthday. I was just going to get some dinner and just spend the night at home, but this is way better."

Jackson looked up at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, you gotta have a party for your birthday! Cause den you get to see your family an' friends!"

"And have cake, right Jacks?" Greg asked.

"Yeah!"

Nick laughed softly. "Especially if it's chocolate cake, right?"

"Yeah! An' Sam says we need to give you da biggest piece!"

Everyone laughed. "He does?" Nick asked the smiling boy.

"Yeah! But give Sam an extra treat, cause chocolate will hurt his tummy!" Jackson gently patted the dog's head. "Sorry, Sam." The dog seemed to smile as he got a head rub from his pal.

"I don't think he'll mind," Sara said. "Especially since he's got some extra attention from you and everyone."

"Aunt Sara, do doggies like veggies?"

Sara nodded. "Some veggies they can. You think I should save some for Hank?"

"Dat's a good idea," Jackson said with a nod. "An' save some for Sam, too!"

Greg laughed softly. "You know, Nick...maybe we should save the cake for later, or..."

"No way!" Jackson said. "Uncle Nicky needs his cake!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "I do, huh?" He asked as he pulled Jackson onto his lap and tickling his ribs.

Greg loved hearing his son's laugh and seeing him so happy. And like Greg, Nick loved seeing Jackson at the close of a case. Hearing the little boy's laughter and seeing him so innocent and happy made Nick happy as well.

Nick smiled at his friends, thankful they wanted to wish him a happy birthday. "Thank you all. Really, this is awesome."

"It not over yet, Uncle Nicky," Jackson happily informed him. "We got you presents!"

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Yeah! Wait right here!" Jackson squirmed off Nick's lap and rushed to the table with Sam following. They rushed back and Jackson handed Nick a piece of paper. "I drew dis for you!"

"Oh, wow!" Nick said softly as he looked at Jackson's drawing. "Look at this, Jackson. This is great!"

"Lookit!" Jackson said as he pointed to the stick figures he'd drawn. "Dat's me an' you wif Sam. We all went to da park wif daddy an' mama an' Aunt Sara! An' dat's da squirrel dat try to drop a nut on Sam's head."

Nick laughed softly. "Yeah, you told me about that when I was in Virginia. And what's this here?" Nick asked as he pointed to some flowers in the drawing.

"Oh, dat's some bugs. See, dere's some ants, an' dat's a butterfly! I like dem da bestest!"

"Me too," Morgan said with a smile. "You want to give Nick his gift from your daddy and me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Greg handed Jackson a gift card to a popular book store. "Daddy an' mama got dis for you!"

"Happy birthday!" Morgan, Greg and Sara said in unison.

Nick smiled warmly, thankful he had a great CSI family. "Thank you. Really, this is great. And I love my drawing, big guy." He hugged Jackson, and the little boy happily hugged his favorite uncle.

"Yay! I glad you like it, Uncle Nicky! Cause I like going to da park wif you an' Sam!"

"I like hanging out with you, too."

Jackson smiled at Nick. "Do you like all your presents?"

"Yeah, I do." Nick smiled at his godson.

"Good, cause now you can have your chocolate cake!"

Nick smiled and hugged Jackson. Winking at Greg, he said, "You think Jackson needs a big piece?"

"Oh, I think he might want a little piece," Greg said with a smile.

Jackson grinned at his father. "Uncle Nicky needs da biggest piece, cause it his birthday. But I need a big piece too!"

Nick smiled. "I think I can spare a big piece for you, Jackson."

The little boy smiled as Morgan sliced the cake and everyone sang "happy birthday" to Nick. Sara lit the few candles on the cake and Nick pulled Jackson into his arms. "You want to help?"

"Yeah! But you gotta make a wish first!"

"How about you make a wish with me?" Nick asked. Jackson smiled and closed his eyes. Nick smiled as Jackson's eyes opened. "You ready, big guy?" Jackson smiled and nodded, and they blew out the candles as everyone cheered.

"We did it, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson happily said.

"Yeah, we did," Nick said with a warm smile. "And you know what? Part of my wish came true."

"It did?" Jackson asked.

"It did, because I wished for you to be happy. How bout that?"

Jackson smiled widely. "Cool! I happy, Uncle Nicky! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Nick said as he hugged the sweet little boy.

When Jackson pulled away, he smiled at Nick and Greg. "Now can we have some cake?"

Greg and everyone couldn't help but laugh. "Sure," he told his son.

Nick smiled as Morgan cut pieces of cake for everyone and gave him and Jackson their cake. He loved his CSI family, and especially loved having Jackson home with his father. To him, Jackson was his nephew, and he loved being part of Greg and Jackson's family.

Jackson smiled at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, do you like your birthday?"

"I love it," Nick answered honestly. "Especially spending it with you."

"I love spending it with you, too! An' I fink Sam does too, even dough he can't eat da chocolate cake."

Sam smiled up at his friends as Nick chuckled. "That means more cake for us, right?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a wide smile.

Nick smiled as he and his friends chatted and enjoyed the food. Being with his CSI family and with the little boy happily sitting on his lap enjoying the makeshift birthday party, Nick knew it was one of his happiest birthdays ever.

**The End.**


End file.
